Red Cancer
by IcyKitty
Summary: Kakashi is about 10 years younger, and just a few short years after the NineTailed Fox Demon, he is faced with another problem a with the power to destroy the whole village... With one, single, ly attack.current project
1. Introduction

**Red Cancer**

**By Anna Semenets, 2005**

Intro

She didn't help when the demon came. She didn't want to, and she had plenty of good reasons. Nobody even expected her to come, but she did, just to watch; to watch the blood flow. When the Hokage sealed the demon away, something struck the girl and her blood hissed at what it saw. The girl wished that she could kill the Hokage herself… Slowly.

Kakashi wasn't really nervous about his new task. The new Hokage seemed smarter than his predecessors in dealing with the girl, but nobody could come up with the perfect plan; a lot of it depended on what side the coin would fall on.

The girl was the village's worst nightmare. In fact, it could be anything's worst nightmare, maybe even the devil's. Everyone in the village knew about her, either as a criminal, a monster, the devil himself or just as something that's out there. The little children who might have been too young to hear the bloody stories pointed at her if they saw her in the streets. She would stare back coldly and the children would sense her terrifying power… and they would most likely start to cry. But the parents wouldn't blame her. If they did… well, you can guess that, can't you?

Why weren't the kids scared of the monster that their parents purposely avoided eye contact with? Well, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was merely a 10-year-old homeless girl. Except, that made it all the more terrifying to the people who knew about her. Her features were delicate except for her messy hair and ice-cold eyes. If you look at them for too long, you get cold inside and goose-bumps climb up your back and arms.

Kakashi was wondering if he will be able to get away if the girl didn't like him. She killed countless Jonins in self defense against the previous Hokage's plans. She wouldn't decide to space him just because he planned on saying something other than "By the name of 4th Hokage, I shall banish you to Hell!" Many never even finished the sentence.

The girl has recently begun called herself Nienna. She even learned how to write it: NI-E-N-NA.

Kakashi watched from a roof as the girl ate her only meal that morning and day; two small meat sausages. She ate them without showing any hunger: steadily, slowly, more concentrated on her thoughts than the food. But she ate once a day not because she was limited. She could steal the whole meat store if she wanted to. She just… never seemed to want… never seemed to _need_ any more.

Nienna's eyes moved smoothly down from the sky to the roof corner from which Kakashi watched. She watched the empty spot for a few minutes, chewing. Then she swallows and bit carelessly out of her food once again.

Her curse was everyone else's… And the next shinobi will learn it like the previous did.

END of INTRO


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure that will work?" Kakashi leaned against the wall, observing the scripts that hang around the room. The Hokage gave a small painful laugh.

"No, he said, putting on his hat, "but it's the best thing we have. You well know what happened to the previous plan."

"Yes," Kakashi said flatly. His friends were killed by a mere 10-year old girl. "There was so much blood, it was hard to believe a little girl would kill so much." He looked at the Hokage with his one uncovered eye. The other was covered with his leaf band. The Hokage nodded.

"Don't go overboard, Kakashi," he warned. "If you get too angry over the past, you, too, will end up like your companions. There was already too much…" He trailed off.

"Bloodshed, I know," Kakashi confirmed.

"From both sides." The old man nodded. "To me, it sometimes seems that for every drop of blood her enemy sheds, she sheds her own drop." He plucked his pipe out of his mouth. "I doubt it's for pity, though." Kakashi nodded and stood up straight.

"I'll go and see if she will remember me from this morning." He turned to leave.

"Be careful."

"I will."

END of CHAP 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Why won't you listen? He was practically stalking you._

_Most ninja do before they come in on their prey._

_Ugh…_

_Stop boiling, take your anger on something other than me._

_As you wish._

Her eyes flooded with red and a snake of red-purplish liquid flew out of her arm, puncturing a stray dog nearby. The snake left and the dog fell on its side, dead, bleeding. Nobody was around to see it, but only Nienna kills by pushing a huge hole through a being.

The snake came back into Nienna's thin arm and the cut thinned into a tight sneer.

_He saw me._

_Who?_

_The ninja from earlier._

_Jeez…_

_He's on the other roof… there…_

Her eyes moved with her blood's pressure on them. The red color faded from them to uncover eyes as green as emeralds. She looked at the roof without turning her head but still saw nothing. Her features tensed and the emeralds narrowed.

Her hand moved beside her and trapped a stone. With lightning speed and strength she threw it at the roof corner. The pebble embedded a deep mark in the wall and the wall cracked a little.

Unafraid, Nienna didn't let her thoughts of battle distract her. She looked up at the sky and thought about the new cursed child. She heard his name was Naruto. She filled with disgust and hatred. Her blood's anger on the dog is nothing… compared to her own anger.

END of CHAP 2


End file.
